Raven Branwen
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= Summary Raven Branwen is the mysterious mother of Yang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen's twin sister. She was originally a member of Team STRQ, though unlike most Hunters, she has little issue killing and is described by her brother as a dangerous person. Raven has a high "survival of the fittest" mentality in which she is rather indifferent towards innocents dying if they were too weak to defend themselves. On one occasion she saved the life of her daughter, who she had abandoned shortly after her birth, though not without warning that she won't be looking out for her a second time. Raven is currently concerned about Salem and the power that she possesses. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, higher with Gravity Dust, High 7-C with Maiden Powers Name: Raven Branwen Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 30s (Is slightly older than Qrow) Classification: Human, Former Huntress, Tribe Leader, Spring Maiden Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Master Swordswoman, Dust Manipulation (Her sword uses blades made of Dust which grants her Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Gravity Manipulation), Portal Creation (Via Semblance), Can transform into a raven, granting her Flight, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) |-|Maiden Powers=Magic, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, and Telekinesis Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (As her mentor she should be at least comparable to or stronger than Vernal), higher with Gravity Dust (Attacks enhanced by Gravity Dust are significantly stronger than the user's normal attacks and are capable of shattering Ice Dust constructs), Large Town level with Maiden Powers (Casually created a storm of this magnitude) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Is considered to be equal to Qrow Branwen who is far faster than Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai), faster with Maiden Powers Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Is significantly stronger than Ruby Rose) | At least Class K (Is far stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Equal to Qrow Branwen), Large Town Class with Maiden Powers Durability: At least Large Building level (Should be just as durable or more durable than Vernal), higher with Aura (Allows her to take hits from characters much stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) and Ice Dust, Large Town level with Maiden Powers (Can take attacks from other Maidens who are equal to her), higher with aura Stamina: Very high (Should be far greater than Team RWBY, who can fight for an entire day before becoming exhausted) Range: Extended melee range with sword, hundreds of meters with Dust attacks, several kilometers with her Spring Maiden powers, Unknown with portals Standard Equipment: Omen Intelligence: High (Raven as a child, with no formal training, was able to get into Beacon through sheer skill, which normally requires several years of training at a combat school to do. She then went on to train directly under Ozpin and became skilled enough that he entrusted her and Qrow with their powers, as well as becoming a part of his inner circle, though Raven eventually left. Afterwards, she continued training on her own and eventually came into her Maiden powers, and trained further, using them to the point that she was able to perform her storm feat with such control that no one knew she was doing it, despite her standing right in front of them. Even Mercury, who was able to determine Pyrrha's semblance (which she managed to keep hidden from the world for her entire life) in a few minutes, was fooled.) Weaknesses: Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Semblance: Kindred Link:' Raven's semblance allows her to create portals in the vicinity of people she shares a bond with. Though not combat applicable, she can use these portals for quick appearance and hasty retreats. Other people are also able to pass through these portals. So far, Raven has been able to create portals to Taiyang, Qrow, Yang, and Vernal. *'Transformation:' Raven has the ability granted by Ozpin that allows her to transform into an actual raven. In this form, she is capable of flight without her maiden powers, as well as able to keep on the down-low. *'Omen:' Raven's main weapon of choice, which is armed with a sheath that has a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades. By reattaching the handle to the sheath, Raven can interchange, or if need be, replace the Dust blade. The blades are telescopic, which allows them to be approximately twice the length of the sheath. She tends to most often use the blade made of Red Dust, though she has also used others. The colors seen so far in combat include: Red, Blue, Yellow, Gray/Black, and Green. The Dust blades, though powerful, can be broken if struck several times or hard enough. *'Magic:' Raven bears the power of the Spring Maiden, a magical power that existed in Remnant for generations. It gives Raven control over the elements and weather. With these powers, Raven can summon lightning, amplify her strikes with electricity, create widescale storms and strong gusts of wind, as well as the ability of flight. However, Raven is most proficient in using the ice control aspect of her powers, evident in her battle with Cinder and commentary. She can create and shape ice to her will, such as freezing opponents, shooting ice spike projectiles, creating platforms and wield a variety of ice-based weaponry. This ability also allows her to open the vault in Haven Academy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Birds Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Element Users Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7